valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ultimate Tank
I'm going to offer an alternate theory on the order of Imperial heavy tank developments - The first was obviously the Heavy Tank, but I submit that the Ultimate Tank is actually the most recent and not the earliest of the D-25T armed tanks. The Lupus is clearly built on the same suspension as the old Heavy Tank and thus, was probably the first of the three designs. This part I'm pretty confident on. However, the rest of this is a little more theoretical - no other Vulcan type vehicles are seen and it is seen before the Ultimate Tank. Especially given its inspiration (the Tiger(P) and Jagdtiger(P)), I believe that the Vulcan was a competing design with the Ultimate Tank that the designer of the Vulcan jumped the gun on actually producing tanks before the Ultimate Tank got the contract and entered mass production (likely due to being cheaper to assemble - making a tank as large as the Vulcan go as fast as it does can't possibly have been cheap, especially compared to the more modest speed and weight of the Ultimate Tank), so the handful of Vulcan-type tanks were given to elite units like Ausbruch. The claim that its firepower exceeds and previous Imperial tank could be taken to only refer to mass production models, which Lupus and Vulcan were clearly not. TL;DR: I submit that the development order of heavy Imperial tanks is Heavy Tank, Lupus, Vulcan, and last, Ultimate Tank Balmung60 (talk) 09:47, June 3, 2019 (UTC) :The problem is the description doesn't say mass production models, it says any tank. Besides, using an older hull doesn't mean much, Germany was converting old vehicle hulls to mount new guns constantly throughout the war. Evil Tim (talk) 21:48, June 5, 2019 (UTC) All models is very weird to say, as the Batomys and Echidna are both "Tanks" notionally (while the Marmota is a Terrestrial Dreadnought) both have undeniably more firepower than an Ultimate Tank ever could, and both pre-date it. While the Vulcan has the exact same cannon and arguably must be at least the same, if not superior thanks to X-O's upgrades to it when upgraded to Procus spec. The Ultimate tank having a 122mm Cannon also hits me as very odd considering how long and thin it's barrel is compared to pretty much anything else seen in VC (which usually have a chunkier barrel (possibly due to strains caused by rounds fired by Ragnite infused gunpower? If they are using the stuff in grenades for added power, they probably would in ammunition too but in low enough quantities to not produce a ragnite coloured muzzle flash) than their real world counterpart, along with the usual "valkyriafication" of the tank's body that makes it shorter, wider and taller) and even appears to be thinner than the barrel of the real-life tank it's based on, the IS-2. Roebot56 (talk) 22:18, June 5, 2019 (UTC) :Batomys' main gun is in a limited-traverse mount, so it could be classified as an assault gun or tank destroyer, and Echidna's more of an artillery piece since its main turret is high-angle (being copied from a howitzer and all) and it's mostly built around lugging those rockets around. Evil Tim (talk) 23:37, June 5, 2019 (UTC)